Letting his light go
by sephiroth3343
Summary: Captured in the Tower of Zot, Kain finally confesses his feelings for Rosa.


**Hey guys! So I've always kinda wanted to see Kain blurt out his feelings for Rosa- so what better place to do it when she's captured in the Tower of Zot! So yeah this is my rendition of that scene which what I think should've happened or at least something similar. Anyway enough from me, hope you enjoy the fic and please leave a review with what you guys think! :D :D **

While Golbez was out tending to the other crystals, he had left Kain in charge of guarding Rosa, knowing all too well that Kain was madly in love with the white mage he thought he was doing a favour for the young man by leaving the two together, but in reality it only made things worse. As much as it pained Kain to watch his beloved chained to a wall, there was nothing he could do- not wanting to face the wrath of Golbez, the dragoon watched the young woman as she sobbed quietly to herself. It broke his heart to see her like this, it really did- he wanted to wipe the tears away and make the pain all go away. He wanted to unchain her and take her hand and run away and start a life together. Still being controlled by Golbez he didn't have time for all that, he had to wait for the last crystal to be there's.

"Kain!" the young woman exclaimed, "why are you doing this? Please unchain me and let's get out of here!"

Kain couldn't bear to watch the agony all over Rosa's face, he turned his back to her and closed his eyes trying to get the image out of his head.

"Don't ignore me Kain! How could you do this? How could you do this to Cecil? To your friends? To me?!"

Still Kain said nothing.

Rosa knew that Kain was under the control of Golbez, she knew that he had a good heart and he would never truly hurt her like this. She had to hope that her words would somehow reach him, she knew that she could save him. Rosa thought to herself that if her magic can heal wounds, than her words should be able to heal as well.

"Kain, don't you understand that you are being controlled by Golbez? Don't you see what he is doing to you? Kain, please let me go. We can both go together"

Kain felt a sudden pain in his chest, how he wished they could both run away together, but of course that wasn't what she meant. She knew that she would run off to find Cecil, the one she truly loved, the one she was destined to be with, while he once again would be all alone.

"Please Kain, I'm one of your best friends…and it breaks my heart to see you like this" she spoke softly.

"And you think it doesn't break my heart when I see you with _him_?" he spoke quite sternly.

Rosa's body tensed, "what?"

"You don't think it breaks my heart seeing you and Cecil together? Each time you kiss? Each time you gaze into each other's eyes. The way you look at him which is the way you will never see me?!" Kain exclaimed turning around to face her.

Rosa was at a complete loss for words; she gasped and felt a new surge of tears brimming in her eyes. She watched as the dragoon made his way closer to her, now feeling more scared of her friend than ever before.

"You don't know the first thing about heart ache!" he screamed at her.

Rosa's body jolted at the sound of his voice, she tightly closed her eyes trying to block it all out. How she had wished Cecil would be hear already to make this nightmare go away. "Kain…" she whispered not really knowing what else to say.

As Kain walked slowly towards her, she was hesitant at what he was going to do to her, she silently prayed for Cecil and the others to hurry up and she prayed for the strength to endure this torment that she was now facing. Rosa thought it was best to just stare at the cold stone floor under her, she could hear the clanking of his armour as he motioned towards the white mage. Rosa could feel her heart beating rapidly as heavy and scared pants came out of her mouth. As she continued to stare at the floor she could see his shoes knowing that he was inches away from her she closed her eyes and tears streamed out of them. Kain on the other hand was enjoying this, he couldn't remember the last time the two had spent any time alone together and despite the certain circumstances, Kain felt guilty at the fact that Rosa looked so fragile. As the dragoon stood in front of her, he could feel a sudden rush flow through him, he just couldn't believe that even in her distressed form she still managed to look like a goddess. His heart just couldn't take it anymore, for the longest time he just wished he could be in Cecil's shoes and be able to hold her the way he knew he never could- sure Rosa gave him hugs, but those embraces would always signify friendship, no more and no less. Kain wished that he could be the one who could take away all her worries and be the one she could depend on, to protect her from the worst the world could throw at her. It hurt Kain so much knowing that he could never have that, not in a million years. There wasn't even a spell or dark magic that could force her to fall in love with him, he knew that Cecil would somehow save her from it all, save her from _him. _

Kain placed his hand on her cheek, the warmth still imbued within her, "Rosa, you need to know how much I care for you. You need to know how much I love you"

Rosa still kept her eyes shut, shaking her head at his words.

"Please look at me" said Kain.

"If you care for me then why are you doing this?" spoke Rosa quietly. She then opened her eyes and looked him dead in the eye. Kain had never seen such pain in her eyes, she had never looked at him like that and it hurt him that he was the reason for her pain.

"Because I have to" he responded quickly.

"You have to? No you don't Kain! Don't you understand that this is all because of Golbez? Please, if you cared for me then you would let me go, we can both escape! And then we can find Cecil and…"

She was cut off as Kain slapped her across the face.

"Do not mention that man's name in front of me again!" he yelled at her. The sound of the slap and the roar of his voice echoed throughout the room. Kain's eyes widened as he had realised what he had done, Rosa closed her eyes and sobbed out loud as her right cheek started going a shade of red.

"Oh Rosa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it" said Kain.

"Just stay away from me!" Rosa shouted.

"Rosa please…"

"Why don't you just kill me then"

"What?!" exclaimed Kain.

"Why don't you just kill me and then you won't have to worry about me saying his name again, you won't have to worry about seeing the two of us together. And then maybe you can forget about me"

Kain stood in awe of her words, "I could never do that! I love you too much to be the one responsible for your death and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if such a thing happened". He gazed at Rosa as she said nothing, he wiped the tears away from her face and cupped her cheeks once again. "And besides I could never forget about you, no matter how much heartbreak it brings to me, I know that you're happy with him. I can never be the man that Cecil is, so I guess I should let it go- I should let you go". Kain then stepped an inch forward and still had her delicate face in his hands, he then leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Kain didn't care anymore, he had to let her know that his feelings for her will always be there, even if she would never return them. Rosa opened her eyes in shock on the situation, her hands being bound together, she really couldn't do anything to stop him except kiss him back. Soon after Kain broke away from the kiss and walked away from her, a few seconds later he returned with a set of keys, he unlocked Rosa's frail hands from the chains letting her go.

"You should go to him" he spoke sadly. "You should find Cecil and tell him you're okay"

"Thank you Kain" said Rosa. "But aren't you coming to?"

Kain shook his head, "I belong in the darkness"

"Kain please don't start with this, you belong with your friends"

"The darkness suits people like me, and besides you belong in the light"

As Rosa turned around and made her exit Kain felt his heart strain once again, he watched until she was out of sight and then whispered, "thank you for being my light".


End file.
